From the Garden to the Well
by Lady Thunder
Summary: Kagome is a rich girl, living in a rich family who just wants to get away from the rich life and just live in peace for once. When she discovers a well that leads to paradise, what will happen? (InuKag, SanMir, SessOC and other pairings)
1. Otoko no Ko

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Inu Yasha? No. I don't walk around saying I own Inu Yasha, so that must mean I don't own Inu Yasha. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. :P  
  
(AN: Hello readers. You're probably wondering why I didn't think of finishing my other story before working on this one. I was thinking about it a few days ago, and decided to make it into a story. The story is much better than the summary too. Have fun reading.)  
  
--  
  
From the Garden to the Well - Otoko no Ko  
  
--  
  
Kagome yawned tiredly as the maid shook her vigorously. "Wake up, Lady Kagome. It's nearly lunch time. Remember you have lunch with the other ladies!"  
  
"Tell them to take a hike," Kagome mumbled, rolling over, and out of the sunlight. "I'm not in the mood for lunch with them today."  
  
"But Lady Kagome..." the maid said worriedly once again.  
  
"And stop calling me Lady! I'm not royalty." Kagome stretched out her arms and sat up. 'Stupid maid.'  
  
"Lady Kagome, you are the 2nd heir of one of richest families in Japan. You might as well be royalty." The maid smiled unemotionally.  
  
"I guess." Kagome leaped out of the bed and looked into the very bright sunlight. "I need to change. Mind leaving me alone for a bit?"  
  
"La--"  
  
"I don't need your help, now shoo!" Kagome pushed the maid out of the room and locked the door. Sighing, Kagome opened the large closet doors and prepared to pick one ugly kimono out of the many nice looking ones she had in her closet. 'Being rich has it's disadvantages...'  
  
"I don't even know why we have tea time.." Kagome mumbled, picking out a dark green kimono with lime green leaf patterns and a black obi. "Tea time my butt!" Stripping herself of the white pajama, she put on the first layer of the kimono, and then the second. "Probably just to talk about stupid marriage arrangements..." There was a sharp knock on the door. "Aya, I told you I wanted some privacy!"  
  
A girl with straight black hair walked into the room. She wore a white kimono with a honeydew flower design on it. "Kagome, the others are here. Woke up late again didn't you?"  
  
"Bugger off, Kikyo." Kagome muttered. "Remind me why we have lunch with them again?"  
  
"Mother and father want to make it like any normal girl's lunch." Kikyo shrugged.  
  
"Normal? We aren't normal! We're rich girls who get pampered, get facials after baths and rarely get to do anything for ourselves! Not to mention we have arranged marriages with guys that we don't even know!" Kagome balled her hands into fists and began to breathe heavily, glaring at her elder sister.  
  
Kikyo smiled, crossing her arms over her waist.  
  
Kagome glared back, and crossed her arms over her own waist. Her cadet blue eyes stared intently at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's chestnut eyes were sparkling. 'You're going to have tea, whether you like it our not.'  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes. 'Make me!'  
  
'Oh I will.'  
  
Although the two girls didn't know what each other was exactly thinking, Kagome knew that Kikyo wanted her to go have tea with the other girls. The main objective was to not have tea.  
  
Kikyo's smile became broader as Kagome's gave began to falter.  
  
"Fine! I'll have tea with your friends." Kagome hissed.  
  
"My friends? They're yours too." Kikyo said coolly.  
  
"I don't have friends. As far as I know, they're acquaintances to me." Kagome ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and followed Kikyo through the many corridors, hallways and stairs to reach the tearoom.  
  
--  
  
"Oh there you girls are!" a black haired girl exclaimed. Her hair was put up in a bun, and she wore a thistle colored kimono. Her eyes were an unusual crimson.  
  
"Kagome woke up late." Kikyo replied. "Good to see you again, Kagura."  
  
Kagura shrugged. "This Yura Hea, a new friend of mine. Yura, this is Kikyo."  
  
The one named Yura smiled. "Hey." Yura wore a midnight blue Asian mock tee and mini skirt with gold stitched string designs. "Who's the other girl, Ki-chan?"  
  
Kikyo tensed. Yura certainly had some nerve to call her 'Ki-chan'. "This is my sister, Kagome. And by the way, I do not like to be called, Ki- chan."  
  
Kagome mentally smiled. 'Anyone who gets under Kikyo's skin is okay in my books.' "Hello."  
  
Yura nodded, smiling. She turned to Kagura. "Kagu-chan, where's Kanna?"  
  
Kagura's eye twitched. 'Nicknames, nicknames, what's with the names?' "She has a terrible fever..." Kagura obviously didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Well, let's stop wasting our time and have some tea." Kagome quickly said, earning a relieved sigh from Kagura.  
  
--  
  
The girls were laughing jovially and snacking on cakes, creampuffs, and tea until Yura popped one unanswered question. "Have you guys been arranged for marriages yet?"  
  
Kagome choked on her creampuff, Kikyo nearly spit out her tea on reflex and Kagura was patting Kagome on the back who was still choking on the accursed creampuff.  
  
"What'd I say?" Yura asked.  
  
"Nothing, Yura." Kikyo said, wiping the tea that managed to spill over her mouth. "About the marriage arrangements..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My dear sister is still quite uncomfortable about the whole thing. I have already been arranged." Kikyo turned to Kagura who was about ready to do the Heimlich maneuver.  
  
"1..2..3!" Kagura bellowed, thrusting her linked arms onto Kagome's stomach. The deformed creampuff came out of her mouth. Kikyo, who was closest to Kagome, ducked as the creampuff flew in the air, and landed smack dab in the window. It was a very stick, and sick mess.  
  
Yura frowned. "That ruined my appetite."  
  
Kikyo was looking a sickly green. "Me too. Kagome, maybe you should have stayed in bed."  
  
"C'mon girls!" Kagura said, grimacing. "Kikyo, your sister could of died from the sonofa...creampuff, and Yura, this is your fault because you brought up marriage arrangements!"  
  
"I only wanted to know because I'm getting married next week, Tuesday, 10:00 AM in Kyoto!" The girls all paused. Then Yura was barraged with questions like 'Do you know who it is?' or 'Is he cute?' and one from Kagome 'Don't you want to stay a bachelorette?'  
  
"His name is...umm..." Yura absently brushed her short, black hair with her fingers as Kikyo, Kagome and Kagura all leaned in to hear the name of Yura's intended. "I forgot."  
  
Kagura, Kikyo and Kagome all face faulted as Yura gave a nervous laugh.  
  
--  
  
Kagome seemed relaxed as she wore a simple blue sweater and a light blue skirt out in a very large garden which belonged to their property. There were many parts in the garden -- a resting place and eating area, a large garden and the rest was simply grass and trees (well kept) that Kagome never bothered to explore.  
  
Kagome was reading 'Girls Night' by Stef Ann Holm. She was nearly to the lovey-dovey stuff. Putting her book down, she stretched her arms and got up for a little walk in the garden. 'I haven't walked around here since I was a kid with my nanny...' Kagome sighed, reminiscing of the times she had with her nanny.  
  
She was like a second mother to her, since her own was too busy going to meetings with her father so they would show a positive image. Now, her mom wasn't actually a bad person, and she loved her very much, but sometimes her father took too much control and just made living unfair.  
  
Kagome proceeded walking through the garden when she spotted something utterly unusual. Blinking once or twice, she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. There was a boy, lying in the large tree above!  
  
"I wonder what that boy is doing..." Walking a bit closer, Kagome gasped as he saw that he had doggy ears! 'Cute!' Reaching behind them, she began to scratch absent-mindedly. "Maybe these are fake. No one could have dog ears, white hair, and claws... not to mention such outlandish clothing." 'But he's kind of cute though.' Kagome sucked in a breath when the boy opened his eyes. They were a bright amber, which quickly glared at Kagome, then at her hand behind his ear.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled, getting up from her touch.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, a tinge of fear in her voice. 'He's got fangs too...'  
  
The boy growled again, before very quickly, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders and pinning her to the green earth, his legs straddling hers. "I asked you. How come you were petting my ears? I don't like that."  
  
"Why are you in my garden? This is a private property!" Kagome snapped back. She recoiled when he gave a dangerous growl.  
"You bitch--" the boy's ears perked up when he heard a voice.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" called Kikyo's voice. "Break is over! The governess is here! She'll be angry if you are late!"  
"Kagome, ne?" the boy growled into her ear. "Humph." He leaped off her, then ran into the deep abyss of the garden.  
  
"Hey! Get back here, Inu! You can't just run away!" Kagome yelled, shaking her fist. 'I wonder what his name is...' Kagome thought. 'What a strange boy...'  
  
--  
  
(AN: I hope I did well on this chapter. I completely neglected my homework to stay on the computer and work on this. Time t'cram! ^^ Anyways, please review so I can get the inspiration to write the next {hopefully longer} chapter. You'll probably meet some new characters, Souta {can't leave him out} and Kagome and Kikyo's parents. And questions will be answered then too. Ja!)  
  
--  
  
Pages - 4 Words - 1,616  
  
-- 


	2. Nightly Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. Therefore, if I write a disclaimer, it means I do not own Inu Yasha. :P But in some cases some people don't write a disclaimer, but everyone knows enough that they don't own Inu Yasha...  
  
(AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner. This chapter is pretty long. The next one should be up in a few days, since when it's school, I've got a bit of time on my hands. Oh yeah -- the rating is up, due to Inu Yasha's potty mouth.)

  
--  
  
**From the Garden to the Well -- Nightly Visitor**  
  
--  


  
Kagome lay on her bed, writing furiously into something that seemed like a journal. She did this every night before the maids came up and told her to go to bed  
  
_'Today was very very strange. First I dreamt about being married to this really really ugly guy, who in the end turned out to be gay and was secretly engaged to his lover, who used to be his gigolo. And the gigolo's ex wife was my best friend! It was a fairly odd dream. But the strangest thing today was that boy I saw in the gardens. I swear, he sniffed me when he pinned me down on the ground--'_  
  
There was an abrupt knock on the door as Kagome shoved her journal under her pillow and sat up quickly and stared at the door.  
  
A woman who looked much older than Kagome stepped into the room. She was wearing a business jacket and skirt, and she was holding her shoes, while smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome ran up and hugged her mother who hugged her back. "How was the trip?"

  
"It was just fine, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Isn't it two hours past your bedtime?"  
  
Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. "Yeah, but I just had to write in my journal about this weird incident today..." She paused for a moment. 'Maybe I should keep Inu a secret for now.' "I choked on a creampuff, but Kagura used the Heimlich remover and it nearly hit Kikyo!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I heard about that from Kikyo." She gave a sad smile. "Your father lost the deal, today."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"He says I'm not being much of a positive image and talk when I'm not supposed to. It's as if he's treating me like a little child," Mrs. Higurashi murmured, her voice wavering a little. Kagome was prepared to console her mother. Her father gave her mother verbal abuse everytime they lost a small deal, and Kagome and Kikyo were usually in the center of them. The sooner she and Kikyo got married, the sooner they would get the money to pay for the lost deals.  
  
"Mama, don't listen to dad. He should blame himself for being so harsh on you, and you're only trying to help!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gave a weak frown. "I know, I know Kagome. Just go to sleep, and everything will be fine in the morning. Your father is off for 2 days, so perhaps we could have a little family talk?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kagome sat back down on her bed and pulled up the covers. "G'night mama."  
  
"Good night, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi replied, before leaving the room and closing the door.  
  
Throwing the covers off once again, she got her journal from under her pillow and continued to write before going to sleep.  
  
'_--As I was saying, he pinned me on the ground and sniffed me! It was a very, very awkward position that we were in.' _

Kagome blushed, before resuming.

_ 'I wonder where he lives. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow. If I hurry up all my studies and eat lunch quicker, I'll be able to go out into the garden.' _

Kagome paused to hear her father shouting at her mama, yet again.

_  
'Mama and papa are fighting again. I wish they wouldn't, even though papa is the start of all of it. He wants me to get married to a rich husband. I bet he just wants the money. And if he makes me, I won't because it won't be TRUE love.'  
  
'Kagome.'_  
  
Shoving her journal back into her pillow, she clapped once and the lights turned off automatically. (AN: I wish I had one of those ;_;) Tucking herself in, she blocked out the sounds of her parents fighting and yells, before finally falling asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


The boy looked at the raven haired girl jotting in what seemed to be a diary, or journal. Shoving it under her pillow, she put the covers over her head and prepared to sleep.

The boy scratched behind one of his ivory ears. He wore a red haori and hakama, and a set of prayer beads around his neck. "That must be Kagome," he muttered to himself. Lightly knocking on the glass door, he checked to see if she was a light sleeper. Kagome stirred, but that was it. Putting his clawed hand on the brass door handle, he opened the door and proceeded inside her room.   
  
It was pretty large. Posters of various bands were posted among the royal blue and white walls, along with pictures of her family. Walking up to one of them, he saw Kagome with a girl who look remarkably like her. Then there was a little boy who had some facial features that were similar to Kagome's and a woman who he assumed to be Kagome's mother. 

Looking to another one, he saw Kagome sitting in fancy sofa. She was wearing a blue and white kimono with perfect gold designs of flowers. In her hair was a single white rose, and she was smiling. 

'The wench... is kind of pretty.' the dog eared boy thought before ambling towards the slumbering girl. He placed his elbows nimbly on the edge of her bed and gazed into her face. 'That is when she's not talking...' Kagome's was lightly mixed with citrus, which was near intoxicating to him. She seemed so pure, maybe she could be the one who could handle the *jewel...

Kagome's lips stirred for a moment, and her eyebrows furrowed. The boy pulled back for a moment. She lifted her hands to rub at her eyes, and lifting them away, her cadet blue eyes widened.

"Oh...my...god..." Kagome shrieked quietly. Sitting up immediately, she backhanded the boy on the face before regaining her composure.

The boy let out a small "Ow!" and stepped back some more away from her bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why were you staring at me while I'm asleep? Stalker!" Kagome snapped. "Nasty Inu..."

"I'm not a 'nasty' inu. And don't call me that! Racist!"

"Racist?!" Kagome's eyes flashed in anger. "I don't even know what you are! Alls I know is that you have dog ears. What else should I call you? Puppy?"

The boy growled. "I'm not a puppy! It's Inu Yasha, wench!"

"Okay! I'm Kagome, not wench!" Kagome thought for a moment. "Butt hole!"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and sat Indian style on the midnight blue carpet. It was very soft. Leaning against the ivory dresser, he glared at Kagome. "You're a bitch."

"And you're rude." Kagome leaned back against one of the canopy holders on her bed, crossing her arms as she did so. "What gives you the right to come into my room?"

Inu Yasha shrugged casually. "Maybe I just wanted to say hi." He waved nonchalantly. 

"Ha. Yeah right." Kagome flipped over on her back, her ebony locks dangling off the bed. "Why'd you sniff me today?"

"Instincts," Inu Yasha curtly replied. 

"Instincts?"

"Y'got ears right? I said _instincts_." Kagome gave him a funny face.

"You're a dog?" 'That probably explains why he's got those...cute....ears.'

"... I guess you could say that," Inu Yasha pondered. 

"So you're a dog. Why do you have amber eyes? And white hair, and claws?" Kagome asked. 'Maybe he was a monster dog. Souta would like that.'

"..." Inu Yasha grimaced. 'Why should I be telling her this? I've only talked to her for a few minutes.' "No comment. And anyways, I'm not a dog. I'm a..."

"Humanoid dog?" Kagome tried.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Mm." Kagome mumbled. She stretched out her arms. "Where do you live, Inu Yasha?"

"How I can be sure to trust you?" 

Kagome sighed before sitting up again and staring at Inu Yasha. "So... are you homeless?"

"N-" Inu Yasha froze a moment. If he told her that he lived in somewhere in the garden, she might tell someone. And that would be chaos among his people... "Yeah, I'm homeless." He crossed his arms. "Don't go around tellin' people."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I won't. So are you hungry, because I have some left-over Subway sandwiches in the fridge..." She stood up to leave. "... do you live far from here?"

Inu Yasha tried to think of a city that he could remember. "...Kyoto?"

"Kyoto! That's far. Lemme go get them..."

"No, let me." Inu Yasha stood up and walked to the door, lightly pushing Kagome out of the way. "I can find it."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she bit her lip. "Your ears..."

"Nobody'll see me... they're asleep." 

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, suspiciously.

Pointing to his ears, Inu Yasha smirked. "I hear a lot of things." 

"...Oh..." Kagome said absentmindedly. "Oh...oh...OH! Okay, I see now." 'Inu Yasha has super sensitive hearing...'

Inu Yasha twisted around to open the door when he saw a little boy. He looked about 10 years old. A look of confusion appeared on Inu Yasha's face. "Who's this?" he mumbled, picking up the kid by his blue pajama collar.

The boy squirmed in his grip, and gaped at Inu Yasha's strength. "Let go of me!" Then he looked to Kagome. "You're going to be in so much trouble if dad finds out you have boys visiting you at night."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome paled. "Souta..." She gave a small cough. "Inu Yasha... I think you better go..."

Inu Yasha frowned. "I didn't get my sub though." He smiled in satisfaction in his mind as he saw Kagome's face go red with anger.

"Inu Yasha.... I'll give you a sub in the morning..." Her teeth were bared.

"You meet him in the morning too?" Came Souta's voice.

"I don't want it in the morning!"

"Well too bad, 'cause that's when you're getting it!"

"Guys..." Souta said quietly.

"You're a stingy little bitch, you know! Gods, are all rich girls like you?"

"Urgh! What's wrong with you! Go visit someone else mansion and get a sub!"

"Guys..." Souta said once again, a bit louder."

"You're just like my brother! And you know what? He's a pig-headed ass hole who's... a narcissist!" 'Wow Inu Yasha, you sure have a way with words...' Inu Yasha thought sardonically.

"Oh, so now you're calling me an ass hole! Of all the names you could call me! Can't you come up with better comebacks than that! Huh, puppy?"

"You're messin' with the wrong--"

"GUYS!" Souta yelled, loud enough so that it would get their attention, and quietly enough so that it wouldn't wake up the rest of the family. 

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "What Souta?"

"Can you tell your boy-friend to let go of me?" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. Silently, he dropped Souta who landed on the floor with a thud. "Thanks. So, what's his name?"

"His name is Inu Yasha," Kagome answered back. "Inu Yasha, this is my younger brother, Souta."

"Feh. I already noticed that."

Souta looked up to Inu Yasha in admiration. "Are those really claws?"

Inu Yasha shrugged, before flexing his claws. Souta's eyes sparkled. 

"Kagome-onee-chan... is he a dog demon? Usually demons have claws... and fangs. Inu Yasha, do you have fangs?"

Inu Yasha turned pale. He didn't want to scare Kagome... but somehow Souta knew. "I have fangs..."

"So you're a dog demon!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

Inu Yasha shifted uneasily. Plopping down on the floor, he mumbled very quietly, "I didn't want to scare you."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to Inu Yasha. "What did you say?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I gotta go!" Inu Yasha suddenly said, leaped from the carpet and to the balcony. "Maybe I'll see you again, Kagome," he growled, making Kagome blush.

"Uh...yeah..." Kagome was at a loss of words. 'What a voice! It sounded so...so...good...' 

After Inu Yasha left, Kagome plopped onto her bed and sighed. "That was weird..." Souta got on the edge and smirked.

"Yeah, weird because you like Inu Yasha--" 

Souta laughed maniacally as he was smacked with a pillow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(AN: Yay! I'm done... Oh -- in the next chapter, there will be a chance Kagome will visit Inu Yasha's village. I'm going to have so much fun. Please review. ^^)


End file.
